It is well known that over exposure under sunshine is harmful to human health, for example it destroys human skin cell, irritates eyes, and in the worst situation causes skin cancer. The most frequent contact with he sun is during the transporting period, the drivers or the passengers on transportation such as trains, buses, ships, and trains are always inevitably disturbed or hurt by the radiation of sunshine. Most people complain about the radiation of sunshine because it damages their skin and makes their skin aging and becoming rough and tanned with wrinkle.
Conventional method for reducing the shortcomings mentioned above is to tint all window glasses. However, it is illegal in most of the states in United States to tint all window glasses because the tinting may reduce the vision of the drivers and passengers, especially at night time and cloudy weather. In mass transportation, such as airplanes, ships, trains, and buses, integral rigid curtains or cloth curtains are utilized to cover the entire window area for preventing the sunshine to disturb the passengers. But, in the meantime, the curtains would obstacle the whole field of vision of the passengers.
Most drivers have such experience that when the vehicle park outdoors under the sunshine, the sun radiation may directly shine on the vehicles. The airtight interior of the vehicle will become hot and stuffy for re-entrance. Especially the steering wheel will be heated to become hand burning. The driver has to open the doors to enable air circulating for a while until the interior temperature decreases, and then starts the engine to run the air condition before the driver and the passengers get in the vehicle. It wastes much of time, so that to some impatient people, they may rush in the vehicle and drive. The extremely hot interior may affect the driving attention of the driver and the burning steering wheel is difficult to operate that may cause unexpected accident.
Two common devices are used currently to solve the aforesaid problems, which are a cardboard shelter and a twisted shelter for covering the entire front windshield of a vehicle. The cardboard shelter is made of hard cardboard paper and is foldable. The twisted shelter is made of nylon cloth with two circular springs mounted therein and is also foldable by twisting. Such conventional shelters are very troublesome that the driver has to unfold and extend it to cover the entire front windshield while parking. Before driving, the driver also has to refold and remove it from the front windshield. The folding and unfolding, as well as the installing and removing, operations are too troublesome and require much time since the interior space of a vehicle is too narrow for operating a shelter as large as the windshield Moreover, we need to reserve some room for storing the conventional extensible shelter when it is not used. The most essential shortcoming of such conventional extensible shelters is that since the space between the front windshield and the steering wheel and the back sight mirror is so narrow, every time when they are unfolded to cover or removed from the windshield, the back sight mirror may be bumped to move away from its original position. The driver has to reset the position of the back sight mirror before driving every time.